The Fallen Warrior
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: "She died fighting."/"Oh, I know she did."/ Alastor Moody is found alive, and has to learn about his protegee's fate. AU, non-Canon, blah blah I don't own Harry Potter.


_**I'd like to apologise in advance for this one shot.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

He was confused, and Alastor Moody never admitted when he was confused. He was in a strange place, without his leg or his magical eye, people around him talking of a "John Doe case", never referring to him by name- not until today, anyway.

"-found him a forest, nearly five years ago. They called 999, he was brought in." A strange voice was saying. "He's been responsive, so we never declared him brain dead, and we were relieved to find out he had someone to identify who he is."

"That's definitely Alastor Moody." A slow, reassuring voice was saying. Was that Kingsley?

"But how did he survive?" Another voice asked. Potter, perhaps?

"Well, we're not even sure what happened to him." The first voice said. "Like I said, a couple of teens found him. They were saying all sorts of weird things, that there were fireworks and this man fell from the sky-"

"Strange." Kingsley's voice said in a strange tone.

"Very." The first voice agreed. "Well, I do have to continue my rounds, I'll leave you two with Mister Moody."

A door shut, and immediately Kingsley and Harry began talking.

"I'm telling you, Bill said it was a Killing Curse.'' Harry said. "And he and Remus never found Moody's body-"

"Maybe this is why." Kingsley said. "Maybe he had already been found, by the teens who saw the fireworks."

"Right, fireworks." Harry said slowly. "Do you think we should tell someone else?''

"You can talk to the Weasleys, I'm sure." Kingsley said. "But there's not really anyone else, is there?"

 _No one else?_ Alastor asked himself. _Where was Nymphadora, and they had just mentioned Lupin, why wouldn't they tell them?_

"We should Confund the nurses and doctors." Harry said. ''Take Moody to St Mungo's, he'll have a better chance there."

"I'll get some Healers here, we'll get him there. I'll Confund the Muggles, make them think he was simply transferred to another hospital."

The door opened and shut again, but Alastor could tell he still wasn't alone.

"I'm happy to see you, Moody." Harry's voice said slowly. "I'm sure the others might feel the same, considering..." Harry exhaled deeply. The door opened and shut again.

"We've got twenty minutes." Kingsley said. "Healers are on their way, the hospital staff have no idea."

There was a muttered spell and Alastor felt what little consciousness he had drift away.

* * *

He spent the next two months in St Mungo's, but no one told him much when he asked questions. He had been told Voldemort was dead, but nothing more. When he was released(and reunited with his false leg and magical eye), he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

He searched any recent Daily Prophets he had, but any war-related article was about Harry. He went to Nymphadora's old flat, but it was occupied by a Muggle family, who had no idea who Nymphadora Tonks was.

He wanted to go to Andromeda, but that house was empty as well. Harry and Kingsley seemed hesitant to tell him much, and he could only rely on the articles he found. When one mentioned Harry Potter's godson, he felt hopeful. He knew that Remus and Nymphadora married, and who else would have named a son Edward Remus Lupin?

It wasn't until two weeks after his release that he found a Daily Prophet from 1998, and it gave the answer he didn't want.

There had been a battle at Hogwarts, and among the list of the many dead, he found her name and Remus' name just below Fred Weasley's.

For the first time in nearly twenty years, Alastor Moody cried. The pink haired girl he trained to be as good of an Auror as he had been, was gone. The girl he called an idiot on countless occasions, was dead. The girl with the bright pink hair who had somehow been so optimistic throughout the last few years he remembered her, had _died_.

It took him another week to find her grave, which was in Godric's Hollow. He stood there for nearly twenty minutes, silently staring at the inscription on the stone, a horrible confirmation that Tonks was dead.

 _Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks- Lupin  
_ _March 13, 1973- May 2, 1998_

"She died fighting." A voice said behind him. Alastor turned, facing Kingsley, who gave him a sad smile.

Alastor turned back to the headstone and nodded. "Oh, I know she did." He said quietly. "Wouldn't have ever expected less."


End file.
